


Mercy

by arianatwycross



Series: Rivals [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianatwycross/pseuds/arianatwycross
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Rivals' - please read that first.***********After finding her heart broken in too many ways, Aster struggles to pull herself together. She returns to Hogwarts in the midst of a war and finds herself being pulled from good to bad.  Does she love Draco Malfoy enough to pull apart her moral compass?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rivals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155953
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my other book - Rivals.
> 
> Please note that this story will be not aligning too closely with the events in the Harry Potter books/movies.
> 
> This is an alternate universe.
> 
> Most characters are based loosely off characters from the Harry Potter Novels.
> 
> This book was originally posted on Wattpad.

_[mur-see]_  
_noun, plural_  
_compassionate or kindly forbearance shown toward an offender, an enemy, or other person in one's power;_

_an act of kindness, compassion, or favour_

**Aster's POV**

"Aster, please you need to eat."

Blaise's voice did nothing but float around my ears, it did not register and it hadn't for days.

My head was still agonizingly thumping. Spots in my eyes kept flurrying past, making it all too much harder to glare at him.

"You haven't eaten properly in days." he pleaded.

I closed my eyes, hoping the darkness helped with the pulsating behind them. I heard Blaise walk around to the armchair I was currently curled up in. His footsteps sounded cautious and slow.

"Aster, please talk to me"

"Leave me alone" I snapped back. The energy it took to merely say three words was taxing, my limbs felt heavy still. My thoughts were either coming in boundless waves, not leaving me a chance to filter them or they weren't coming at all. Those moments were the most relaxing, it felt like my body was floating on invisible clouds.

"Aster, please if I explain everything you'll understand"

I slowly opened my eyes, letting my fuzzy sight land on the dusty fireplace in front of me. The flames flickered obnoxiously, the heat was the only comfort I had found in this odd room.

"I did this to protect you, you know that right?"

Every time I thought about what happened, I felt my heart rip apart in more ways than one. How does one feel so betrayed, so heartbroken and so lost at the same time?

I was exhausted.

"Aster, please this isn't like you. I've never seen you so...."

"Betrayed?" I finished for him.

I looked over to see how my word impacted him. But instead, I was faced with a face so familiar to me and yet so unfamiliar.

"Who are you?" I spitefully asked him.

He winced.

I kept my hands wrapped around my knees, pulling my body inwards. I let myself watch Blaise as he walked around the armchair and paced in front of the fireplace. He buried his hands in his grey hoodie as he paused in front of my chair.

His eyes wandered over to the journal I had found in some boxes in the wardrobe. It was almost like my mind was seeking somewhere to empty my thoughts into. My body just woke up one day and wandered around the room, like it was being magnetized to something. Next minute, I found myself opening up an old wooden wardrobe and my hands were shuffling through various objects covered in dusk. The journal was of brown leather, old and tattered yet nothing was inside. The pages were a blank beige, waiting to be written on.

Sometimes my head felt so full I had to write. I had been writing for days. Just words, sentences, even drawings. Most of the time, the words made no sense, sometimes it made too much sense.

"I'm still me. I'm probably more me than I've ever been Ast. I never wanted to keep this from you but you were so close to Malfoy and him being a Death Eater...I just couldn't risk it"

"So you really are on Potter's side?"

He looked me in the eyes, they still seemed rather dull.

"It's not Potter's side. We're protecting the wizarding world from Voldemort. You know what he did in the first war...its going to be worse this time around"

"And you thought that just because I was with Malfoy, that I was helping him, I was on his side, the Dark Lords side?"

I watched as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You said the Dark Lord.." he whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, confused.

"Only his followers call him that," he explained.

This time it was my time to wince.

"Aster, you were too close to him" he murmured.

"I never believed in that bullshit though, you know that! Just because my father was helping them, it doesn't mean I want to be one...of them"

The pounding behind my eyes was growing louder.

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming tsunami of guilt and worry.

"Where is my father?" I demanded, leaping up from my armchair and stepping towards Blaise. My legs were wobbly but I kept myself tense, tense enough to stand steadily.

I searched his face for an answer but his eyes looked empty.

"Blaise, where's my mum and dad? Are they here? Are they ok?" I demanded. My body suddenly felt like it was filled to the brim with caffeine.

"Ok, well that's what we wanted you to come downstairs for. I don't know all the details." he explained, his hands were now fiddling with the tassels on his hoodie.

"Tell me now."

"Your mum is fine. She's with my family somewhere safe, I don't know where. It's a secret...to keep them safe"

"But what about my dad? Why does mum need to hide?"

There was a few moments on intense silence, a silence that seemed to feel the air with a thick scent of wariness.

"He's been taken Ast. We believe he's been kept at Malfoy Manor"

Suddenly, my knees buckled and I was on the floor. My headache was now splitting the insides of my brain, my eyes were wet with tears and my body was shaking uncontrollably.

I felt arms wrap around me, warmth radiated against my body. As I shook and cried, Blaise held me tight.

"I'm on the taskforce to get him back Ast. We've got someone on the inside that has been keeping tabs on him. Only a limited number of people know this, so you can't tell anyone. But we will get him back"

His words sounded empty to me. I knew what was happening to my father. I wasn't dumb.

Slowly, my shakes turn into jolts and my cries were getting swallowed by my deep breaths.

"Where am I?" I was able to ask him, popping my head up and out of his chest.

He looked taken aback by my question.

"This is the Order's safe house, it's protected."

I nodded, it was all too much for me to process. The movement made my head feel like it was splitting from my ears inwards. A muffled sob turned into a cry of pain.

At the cry, Blaise's learnt backwards and looked at me straight on.

"Are you ok?"

I immediately shut my eyes, hoping the darkness would ease the shooting pains.

"My head. It's been hurting ever since" I mumbled.

I felt Blaise's hands grip my shoulders.

"I can get you something for the pain. But I think you really should come downstairs, there's a lot to explain"

I couldn't nod, and I didn't feel like speaking anymore. Instead, I let Blaise help me off the floor, his arms bracing my weight. I opened my eyes slightly as Blaise ushered me towards the bed. Lying me down, I once again closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm going to get you a potion and then later this afternoon you really need to come downstairs" Blaise said sternly.

I didn't reply, instead I just listened to the steps as they grew distant and the door closed.

As I buried my head in the pillow beneath me, I tried to focus on something else. Maybe I was too overwhelmed?

As my mind slowed down, it seemed to crawl towards one person.

One Death Eater.

With silver eyes and white hair.

One, that's home was currently keeping my father prisoner.

He was the enemy now.

The boy I love.


	2. Chapter 2

_Do we eat lies because our hearts are hungry?_

**Aster's POV**

"You need to control your magic, you're letting it overwhelm you"

All I could manage was an eye roll and a groan.

The fact that I was still cooped up in this dismal excuse of a house was starting to get under my skin. They wouldn't let me outside until I had a handle on my legilimency and occlumency, something I had come to learn I was a natural at. Such a natural that I had no control over the act and that was the ultimate reason for my excruciating headaches.

"Seriously Flint, I can see your eyes twitch when you don't control it. Do you want another headache tonight?"

I looked at my supposed teacher with contempt. A chestnut curl was hanging in front of his forehead, it was quite tantalizing to watch. As I focused on the soft curl, I felt my magic swirl in gentle waves. It was an odd but comforting feeling knowing that my magic was now alive and stirring beneath my veins. It was an apparent side effect of the legilems genetics I was passed down. Something my Mother had failed to mention. Something I was trying to repress my feelings about. Another lie.

My body jolted in surprise as my magic slipped into his brain, a vivid memory appeared. One, in which I was watching myself from afar, my school robes on, my hair up in a messy bun. I was in the library and he was watching me.

I brought myself back instantly.

"Do you really have to think about memories of me? You know I can also interpret how you're feeling in those moments right?" I whined, heat flooded my cheeks.

Theo looked at me amused, the usual cheeky glint in those hazel eyes of his.

"How was I feeling?" He asked, picking himself up from his chair and strolling towards a side table that was holding his glass of water.

I considered not telling him but than I figured it was his own feelings he wanted to know about.

"It felt warm, the kind of warmth you feel when you wrap a warm towel around you after a dip in cold water, like you were comforted but also excited or nervous. I don't quite understand the difference yet..." I murmured, slightly embarrassed that I had to experience first hand his feelings towards me.

"You're getting there. I was relieved to see you, I had a bad day and I dunno when I'm around you I feel better" he answered awkwardly.

I hardly saw Theo awkward, so I found myself staring at the ground, hoping my red cheeks were not as red as they felt.

"Please stop showing me memories of myself, its quite disjointing" I pleaded, looking up to find him looking at me from beneath his glass of water.

"Fine" he grinned.

"Is your mother good at interpreting feelings?" I asked.

"She's better at it than seeing people's memories. She doesn't like to delve into people's thoughts, instead she normally used it to see if I was telling her the truth...it's beyond annoying to be honest. She practiced enough to be able to just skim peoples thoughts, just so she could get a gist of what their emotions were like. It was helpful in her line of work"

"She's a healer right?"

"Yeah, that's what she's doing right now. She's in Romania, working with some researchers"

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"I did briefly, that's where I went before I visited France. Then I left my father in France with his parents and came back to Hogwarts. Didn't feel quite right not being here" he murmured thoughtfully.

I nodded and pulled my legs up underneath me.

It was more than a shock when I saw Theo with the rest of the order that afternoon. I reluctantly joined the Order downstairs, in their sorry excuse of a kitchen and the one person my eyes instantly found was him. I could feel Blaise gaze on me the entire time, like a big brother waiting for me to snap.

Professor Lupin, or Remus as I should say now, was the one to explain my sudden natural ability with legilimency. He had been a friend of my mothers growing up and had first hand experience with her mind-reading abilities. Remus, along with an odd pink haired lady named Tonks explained my mother's genetics, how being a muggle-born she was unaware of her natural ability to both legilimency and occlumency, a rare ability.

"Why am I training again?" I asked, thoroughly exhausted from the mind games.

"You can't risk being known so you need to learn to control it. You heard Remus, your mother had no idea and ended up scaring the goblins out of a first year. Luckily Remus was around to take the kid to the infirmary and the kids mind wasn't completely scrambled"

"I can seriously hurt someone with this can't i?"

"Yeah, but only if you're highly emotional and not in control. Otherwise its harmless, it can just be invasive I suppose. You can't just use it on people without their permission, unless you really need to. If someone else finds out, they can easily let he-who-must-not-be-named know and by then we might as well just hand you over on a silver platter"

That thought made my bones shiver.

"Why would he need someone like me? Isn't he perfectly capable of it himself?"

"Yeah but it's also handy to have someone else around that can alter people's minds and see who's telling the truth. If anything, we need to keep the fact that you're a natural Occlumens from him. If he finds out you're a legilimens, at least you have the ability to keep him out of your head"

I nodded solemnly.

"You know, you need to forgive Blaise. If you can forgive me, you can forgive him" Bliase suddenly said, his tone lowering and his eyes seeking mine apprehensively.

"Who said I've forgiven you?" I spit back, suddenly feeling itchy with hot anger. I was determined to not think about Blaise, it was one thing agreeing to the senseless Legilimency lessons but to forgive him and let him think it was ok for him to do that to me, I couldn't do.

"We didn't do anything wrong Ast"

"Don't call me that"

I didn't like that nickname coming from his lips.

"Fine, Aster. We couldn't tell you, you know that."

"Is this why you two have been all chummy since you got back? You've been secretly meeting with a secret organisation thats named after a stupid bird?" I childishly retort.

"Blaise's mum knows mine from school. She's been keeping an eye on me since Christmas" he admitted, seeming almost ashamed.

"You've been on your own since Christmas?"

"Well not really, we've been at school. I was only on my own for a week"

"And you and Blaise have been meeting up since then, behind my back, talking all about me and Malfoy, and death eaters?"

My hands were now gripping the side of the couch, Theo had sat back down in the armchair next to the fireplace, only a coffee table separated us.

"Well only I talked about you, and not in that way.." he's tone was flirty and I could tell he was trying to diffuse the tension.

"Seriously Theo, you and Blaise kept so much from me at Hogwarts. After...Harper...I just can't believe Blaise would keep things from me. He knew how much Harper's betrayal hurt me and him! How can he just do the same to me?"

His hazel eyes turned sympathetic. I watched as his fingers ran against the length of his trousers, an off-hand twitch accompanied his leg.

"That's part of the reason Blaise went to Dumbledore. He wanted to see if he could get his help to get her back and then you got more involved with Malfoy and the Death Eaters...you should have seen him when you told him you were thinking of becoming a death eater to protect your father. He was furious. He couldn't lose both of you. Thats why he went to Dumbledore and Dumbledore gave me the idea of you just helping Draco"

Air seemed to thin around me, my lungs seemed to be working in overdrive.

"He told Dumbledore?" I squeaked out.

"Fuck" Theo replied, running his hand through his curls.

"I shouldn't have told you, I should have waited for him to explain. But Aster, you need to realise, he's done all this to keep you alive. If he wasn't with the Order, you-know-who would be searching high and low for you right now. He would probably already have you locked away at Malfoy Manor already"

"Instead, he just has my father" I cried out angrily.

I stood up from the couch and paced the length of the room, trying to calm the erratic feelings drifting through my head. Theo's own emotions were creeping unexpectedly into the cracks in my mind, I could feel the ache he was feeling. He was worried.

I cradled my head in my palms and sighed deeply.

"My mum is merlin knows where, my father is a prisoner of war probably being tortured, my ex-best friend is most probably a death eater, my only best friend has been keeping a secret from me this whole time and my boyfriend...." I couldn't complete the rest of my sentence, I was suddenly very aware that Draco wasn't even my boyfriend anymore.

"Boyfriend?" Theo asked.

I looked up to find Theo's eyebrows furrowed.

"You already know all about me helping Draco right?" I deduced from his early admission.

"Oh right yeah, but boyfriend? He was the guy you were seeing?"

Blaise's eyes drastically avoided mine, instead they glanced at the empty fireplace with a sort of distant expression.

"I've been seeing him since October" I admitted, feeling very sheepish and more of a teenager than I had felt in weeks.

"October" Theo mumbled quietly, still staring into the grate.

"You willing dated a Death Eater?" his voice seemed to echo around the dark room.

I blanched.

"Yes but he doesn't want to be one. It was either that or be killed" I explained.

"Sure" he mumbled.

"You can't be serious?" I groaned.

"What?" he spat at me, his eyes were wide and furious and his hands were clenched. I was seeing an entirely new Theo.

"Are you angry at me for dating Draco instead of you?"

He narrowed his eyes at that.

"Fuck off Aster. You need to get over yourself." was all he said in reply.

"Over myself? He's not just a Death Eater Theo. Just like Harper, we all know she's not just a Death Eater. There's good in them too. You can't be angry just because I fell in love with him and not you!" I was furious, my words fell from my lips easily.

"In love?" he almost sputtered.

My mouth opened and closed. I hadn't realise what I said. I felt my cheeks flame at the realisation, and then I felt Theo's strong emotions through the threads of my magic.

He was disappointed.

"You cannot be disappointed at that? That is so...so egotistical of you!" I yelled.

"Don't read my mind!" He yelled back.

I stepped backwards, as if the shock of my invasive act just tumbled into my consciousness, knocking me about and making me feel awful.

"I'm- I'm sorry Theo, I didn't mean to" I murmured.

He looked tired, his eyes found mine and in a quick flash they turned cold.

"I think we've done enough for tonight. Goodnight Aster" he said, picking himself up from his chair and walking out of the room without a second glance back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco's POV**

The sound of him screaming still echoes in my head, my ear drums start to buzz from the memory.

It had been one week since I had come home.

One week since I saw Aster's father squirm on my dining room floor. Limbs flailing in a way my brain couldn't fully comprehend.

The Dark Lord had made me watch every moment, pointing out various ways to make him twist in pain, switching up the cruciatus curse with other agonizing spells, so as to not fully melt his brain. I watched as Pettigrew dragged his body from the floor before remembering that he could just levitate his body back to the cellar. Aster's father's body limp as he floated past me, his greying hair coated with sweat, tears dripping on his cheeks.

I couldn't escape that sight.

He was in my nightmares, so I stopped sleeping.

I avoided the dining room, I avoided downstairs. I was lucky that the Dark Lord was preoccupied, taking my father along with him on missions.

I tried to forget about Aster.

That failed.

She was all I could think about.

"Are you really going to mope around all day this summer?" a whiney voice interrupted my so-called moping.

I looked up and found Pansy standing tall in my door frame. She was wearing a black coat, slightly muggle-like but her boots had every essence of a witch stitched into them. They tapped loudy against the wooden floor as she approached my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I complained.

"I'm bored. We used to see each other all the time during the summers" she said simply. Her eyes wandered around my room.

I picked myself up off my bed and stepped towards her.

"Things have changed"

She looked back at me, a small smile played on her lips. Cocking an eyebrow, she scoffs.  
"Doesn't mean we can't pass time together"

I didn't reply, instead I just walked straight past her and to my bookshelf. Glancing briefly at my guitar, I instead picked up a random book.

"C'mon Draco, we can go to Diagon Alley, or we can walk to Crabbe's like we used to.."

I lean against the hard bookcase and ignore her, instead pretending to read the blurring words on the paper before me.

"Or we could pass the time like we did last summer?" her tone changes.

I look up and find her eyes dark and sultry.

I sigh heavily.

"No," I reply bluntly, returning back to my book.

"Are you still seeing someone else?" she asks, her tone quieter than usual.

"No," I reply again.

"Then what's the harm of having some fun?" From the corner of my eye, I can see her approach me slowly.

Too exhausted to deal with Pansy this way, I tell her the truth.

"I lied. I am seeing someone, well not really but I don't see you like that anymore. So can you please stop?" I tell this straight to her face, keeping my gaze on her doe-eyes. I say it warmly, as to not hurt her feelings too much.

She steps back but her eyes grow wide in shock.

"You actually like someone? Like care for them? Draco Malfoy?" she chuckles and I feel my skin itch with annoyance.

"Fuck off Pansy, I care about people"

She laughs louder at this.

"Fuck, she must be someone special if she's made you act like this"

She switches her tone. It doesn't seem like she's trying to be condescending, instead it comes across as disbelief with a mix of mild appreciation.

I abandon the book and leave in on a side table, instead I pull my fingers through my hair and groan slightly.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you that"

I listen to her boots tap against the hardwood floor until they stop. I look up to find her leaving, before she walks through the door frame she looks back at me.

"If it has anything to do with the man in your cellar, I don't think she would want anything to do with you now"

My heart cracks.

**Blaise's POV**

"Blaise"

I quickly shove my jumper over my head and twist round to find Theo standing in the doorway. His hair was rumpled like he had been running his hands through the thick waves, his eyes looked dreary as if he was exhausted in a way he couldn't seem to care about anymore.

"Whats up?" I ask, shuffling my books into one pile and tidying my make shift desk.

"Um - Aster. She said something about being in love with Malfoy. Is that true?"

My hands froze and I gulped nervously. I knew Theo had a soft spot for her, it was bluntly obvious. I was hoping I could avoid this situation with the severity of our other matters at the moment.

"I don't know about being in love but I knew they were seeing each other. Why?" I kicked a lone shoe into one corner, feeling slightly awkward with the sensitivity of this topic.

"She just told me she was. Did you not warn her against it? This makes things ten times more complicated!" he was getting annoyed, Theo's voice was stern and rough.

I scrunched up my nose and squeezed my eyes shut.

"She knows its not simple" was all I could say.

I open my eyes to find Theo looking like someone had taken his heart and squeezed it until no blood was left. He was grey all over.

"She knows what he's like right? The Malfoy family are nothing like her"

He said it in an almost mournful way, his voice soft and sorrowful.

"No one is like Aster"

"You can say that again" Theo replied quietly.

I let out a short puff of air through my nose and continued to clean my room. I always felt the need to clean and reorganise when I was feeling uneasy. Aster and Harper used to make me feel awkward just so I would clean up after them. I smiled at the memory.

"She's not getting any better" Theo added.

I looked up and nodded.

"She's still angry, it will take her a while to hone those feelings into her powers in the right way"

"Don't you think it's weird that her parents never told her about her ability? She's probably been showing symptoms for a while. Why didn't her mum prep her?" Theo asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Aster's parents weren't like most parents. They kept to themselves a lot, they were so caught up in each other they barely paid Aster any notice"

"So she kind of brought herself up?...makes a lot of sense" Theo mumbled.

"Mhm. She used to stay at mine a lot during the holidays, Harper would come join us and she wouldn't even miss her parents. Harper would, she's really close to her mum, so she would go back and forth a lot. Aster though, she was happy to be away from hers. I'm pretty sure she had to force herself to write letters to them at school. Family meant little to her."

I was remaking my bed as I talked. I looked up once I was finished and found Theo staring at the pillow I had just thrown down.

"You need to talk to her, she misses you" Theo says, his eyes still staring blankly at the white sheets.

"I will" I murmured.

"You've already done that" Theo interrupts as I fold the same Tshirt twice.

"Right"

Instead I leave the pile of clothes and snatch up my wand from the side table.

"Do you know where she is?" I ask Theo.

"In her room"

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

I find her snuggled underneath a thick woollen blanket on her bed. She's writing in a dark blue leather journal, her quill scratches softly on the parchment.

"Hey" I say softly. I stay standing in the open doorway, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

She looks up, her green eyes look a little brighter than the last time I saw her. A healthier looking pink paints her cheeks.

"You alright?" I ask, leaning my side on the wooden door frame. It pokes into my ribs slightly, but I don't move.

"Yeah I'm fine" she says bluntly before turning her attention back to her writing.

"You look a bit better" I press.

She sighs and releases her quill, settling it in the middle of her journal and closing the leather covers.

"What do you want Blaise?" She asks impatiently, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Please Aster, can we just talk? I miss you" I confess. A week with Aster ignoring my every step was more confronting than I thought it would be. Being a dark and gloomy strangers house was miserable when you only had one friend. I was apart of the Order but that didn't mean everyone trusted me. The glorified Gryffindors seemed to counter every comment I made.

"You have Theo and I'm sure you have other members of the order for you to cuddle up with" she retorted, tearing her eyes away from mine and staring crossly down into her lap.

"There's no one else here. Potter owns the place but he's not of age yet as he has the trace....it's complicated. Everyone else has their own homes to go to. It's just me, you and Theo."

She pulls her blankets off and wriggles around hotly like she's suddenly feeling suffocated.

"It's Dracos birthday today" she mumbles.

"Oh"

I take a step forward but instantly pause as Aster flicks her gaze at me. Her wide eyes stare at me for a few seconds until I notice her body slump.

"You can sit down here" she offers, shifting over and leaving me room to sit next to her on her bed.

My whole body instantly relaxes. Relief washes over me in such intense waves I have to gulp back a sob.

I sit myself down slowly, careful to not seem too relieved. I pull a pillow out from underneath me and place it behind my back before leaning back and settling in comfortably.

This feels normal.

She's sitting cross legged, her back hunched over with her journal still in her lap. I keep my eyes on my hands in my own lap.

"I'm sorry Aster, truly. You know how much I love you and care for you. Everything I've done is to keep those I care about safe" I plead softly and quietly.

She stills at my apolgigy but after a few tense seconds she unravels her legs and shuffles back to sit next to me against her bed frame.

Her dark hair is tangled and messy, and I watch as she pulls it from her face and turns to face me.

"You hurt me. If there was anyone in the world I could trust one hundred percent it would have been you. Not even my own family could come close. I love them I do, and I want to save my Dad but you, you're my real family"

Breath escapes my lips in an uneven manner.

"I'm sorry" my voice cracks and I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I keep my gaze downwards and try to keep the tears from overflowing.

Then I hear her gasp and she's inching herself away from me quickly and hastily, almost erratically.

"What?! What's wrong?" I ask, panicked and confused.

Her eyes are wide and glossy and she shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"

I narrow my eyes at her and look around confused.

"What?"

"I accidentally read your feelings, don't worry not your thoughts but but it was like you were pushing your emotions towards me. I'm sorry I'm trying to control it!" She rushes her words frantically.

I'm so shocked I laugh.

She looks at me wide eyed.

"What?" She whispers confused.

"I'm sorry it's ok. If there was anyone I wanted to know how I felt it's you so don't worry" I admit, trying to keep my chuckles to a minimum.

"Sorry I laughed, it's just all so insane" I admit.

and she smiles.

That brightness that was missing from her eyes was there now. It was dim but it was there and I felt suddenly hopeful.

"It is isn't it?" She chuckles, looking back down at her lap.

"I'm assuming you did this to Theo and that's why he's been so miserable all day" I tease.

Her smile turns into a stern frown and I inwardly curse at myself for bringing him up.

"Sorry-"

"No it's ok, I shouldn't have....I knew he liked me but he was so disappointed with me, I just felt angry"

"Disappointed?"

"In me being with Malfoy" she mutters.

"Ah"

"I can't help it. I won't read his mind again, I'll learn to manage it by myself"

"You can't do that. I'll help you and Theo can still teach you" I offer.

She nods slowly.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea on how to get my dad back"  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_we play to win_

**Asters POV**

"This was a terrible idea" Theo hissed beside me.

I ignored him and instead surveyed the room. Goyle's house wasn't as luxurious and grand as I thought it would be. I had always had the notion that all pure blood families were wealthy beyond their riches and lived in opulence.

Goyle lived in a townhouse in north London, definitely by no means impoverished but the house was narrow and instead influenced by modern furnishings and mirrored a more working class manner. The living room took up half the first floor, a large couch against a wall was already occupied by drunken teenagers, seemingly playing a game of cards. Music was playing obnoxiously loud out of a gramophone. My eyes instantly found Blaise. He was exactly were he was supposed to be, unfortunately that was on the arm of Pansy Parkinson.

"Remember stay close to me at all times" Theo murmured urgently before we stepped into the crowded room.

It was pure luck that Blaise was also invited to this party. Theo was also invited, being a pure blood himself, he was usually automatically invited to these things. I was to be Theo's plus one, I couldn't be Blaise's due to the innuendo that Pansy's invitation meant.

A party at Gregory Goyle's house was not ideal, but it would help me set some ground work for my plan. We hadn't informed the order yet, I wasn't sure if I trusted them. I promised Blaise I would tell them after tonight.

My skin was prickling with adrenaline akin to nerves. It was definitely not excitement. It felt like my blood was pulsating in every inch of my veins, bubbling and growing rather impatient with every step. I was busy focusing on keeping my mind closed to others, this was a test inside of a test for me. A way to train my magic in behaving itself around my enemies and around so many people.

Unfortunately my stomach was also swirling with doubt and wariness. This party wasn't just an ordinary get together, this was Draco Malfoy's 17th birthday party.

This was a fact I insisted was not important. Blaise wasn't dumb however, he knew this meant Draco would be in a mood.

I convinced the pair of them that it meant it would be easier for my plan.

Currently, Pansy was talking intimately with Blaise in one corner. But as soon as we made it to the middle of the room, Blaise lifted his eyes to find us. He smiled grimly before nodding to Pansy. Pansy lifted her gaze and found me hanging off the arm of pure-blooded Theodore Nott. Not someone that she was ultimately close to, Theo was to them, a neutral party and I was hoping that Blaise and I were also considered neutral.

The air in the room stilled as Pansy looked us up and down. My breath hitched. She was the one to confirm whether it was safe for us to be here. She wasn't a Death Eater, as far as we could tell, but Pansy Parkinson was an affluent influential in this world.

After a few tense cold seconds, her eyes squinted and she smiled mischievously at me. I let out a breath and felt Theo relax beside me.

"Theodore Nott and Aster Flint, now this is a pair I never saw coming. I definitely should have though." She exclaimed, proudly walking up to welcome us. Blaise joined her, burying his hands in his pockets and smiling close-lipped at me and Theo.

"Hope it's ok I brought Flint?" Theo asked Pansy, keeping his tone level and slightly uninterested in her actual answer.

"Of course. This will definitely be interesting" Pansy sneered, her eyes examining my dress.

The order had delivered my school trunk to the safe house soon after I first arrived. The only dress I had for tonight was one I usually reserved on nights out at The Shambles in Hogsmeade. It was a simple black silk slip dress that fell to my upper thighs, I had paired it with my only black strappy heels. It was simple but it seemed to work. Theo wouldn't stop staring at my legs as I walked down the stairs of Grimmauld Place.

Pansy was actually wearing something similar, except her slip dress fell past her knees and it was a soft lilac colour.

"The birthday boy is currently sulking out back, I would probably avoid him for the time being. Goyle is trying to get him drunk enough for him to actually join in" Pansy announced, giving Theo a charming smile and a quick wink.

Theo laughed and gave Pansy a flirty smile. I couldn't help but tense and squeeze his arm in annoyance. He wasn't here to flirt with Pansy, that was Blaise's job.

"Where are the drinks Parkinson?" I interrupted, forcing my eyes to scan the room.

I hear her scoff but she mumbles something about the kitchen through the next door. I pull Theo away from her and flash Blaise an expectant look before we leave him with her.

I dodge a few rowdy groups before pulling Theo along with me. The kitchen is small but modern, white wooden cabinets run around the wall, black marble surfaces the counters, giving the small kitchen a more opulent feel. A large sink is full with charmed ice, butter beers, fire whiskey, red currant rum and a bottle of two or elf made wine. I grab a bottle of fire whiskey and select a nice crystal short glass. As I pour myself and Theo a glass of whiskey, I watch Theo examine the room. As I pass him his glass, I find myself catching a glance of movement outside the kitchen window. It faces the side of the house, tall bushes block my sight but I can tell a courtyard of some sort lies behind it.

"Thanks" Theo smiles at me as he lifts the glass to his lips and drinks.

"Let's go back and find Blaise" I offer.

We find Blaise easily, he's found himself a window seat, the sun outside is setting, making him almost glow in its shadow. He's staring glumly at something I can't see, the room is filling slowly, people I recognise from Hogwarts are now dancing in the middle of the room, making the energy crackle around us. I drink more of my whiskey hoping it calms the nervous energy rising up my throat. Instead the spice makes my mouth dry and my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth.

"Fuck" Theo mumbles.

I look to my side and find Theo glaring at the front door. Harper's stands tall at the door step, clad in a black mini skirt and a tied up black blouse. Her hair is pined up, making her usual round face look sharp and angular. Her eyes seem darker, more pronounced and cold. My stomach instantly drops, bile rises up my throat, swirling with the hot spice of the whiskey.

"Shit" I agree, and fast track my pace towards Blaise.

Blaise rises from his seat and numbly looks down at me. I nod and grab his hand in mine, pulling him away from the front of the house. I find an empty spot on the opposite side of the room, far enough away that we can watch without being seen. Theo leans against the wall behind us, his arms crossed, one hand grasping his glass, his eyes narrowed. I lean against the wall next to him, almost copying his stance, instead crossing one leg over the other. Blaise idly stands next to me, facing us both side ways. His eyes flicker toward the front door but his position stops himself from outwardly looking for her.

"Remember why were here Blaise" I whisper, before bringing my drink to my lips again.

"I know" he grunted back.

"Where did Parkinson go?" Theo asked Blaise.

"Said something about trying to get Malfoy to come inside"

I gulped. I knew that seeing him would probably cause my whole body to freeze and clam up.

"Calm down, remember to breath" Theo murmured beside me, he had turned around to face me, his eyes wide with concern.

Maybe I was already freezing.

He gripped my shoulder, gently squeezing me back to life. I look up into his hazel eyes, calming my breaths, evening them to slow down. If I panicked, my thoughts would slip.

As Theo squeezed my shoulder, his body moved closer, his warmth enveloping me, his scent oddly comforting.

"Aster" Blaise's voice warned behind me.

I looked up and over Theo's shoulder. Draco had entered the room, his cool eyes found mine, my breath hitched. I watched as he narrowed his eyes at Theo.

Anger glittered in his pupils and I felt my own anger flood my veins. I was sure the sight of him would render me speechless and uncomfortable but instead I felt angry. I saw him and I was brought back to feeling lost, small and insubstantial. He left me in a school full of Death Eaters.

So I moved closer to Theo, pressing my palms against his chest. I look up and find Theo's eye wide in confusion. I smile at him, before flicking my gaze back at Draco and giving him my most charming smile.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked, I could tell he was concerned but a small turn of his lip showed he was enjoying the closeness.

"I need to get him interested again, he likes to play" I smirked.

"Merlin" I heard Blaise sigh behind me.

"This is a ridiculous plan." Theo once again commented.

"My father is in his house. If I get close to him again I can find a way out, I can save him" I whisper, my anger spitting from my tongue.

"I know, I know. But you said tonight was just to see if we could find out more information. Tonight's not about playing" Theo mumbled back, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I play to win" I said with a charming smile and a wink.

**Draco's POV**

Aster was slotted nearly in between Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. She was wearing the smallest dress I'd ever seen, he hands were pressed against Theo's chest and I felt my own chest constrict at the sight.

Then my eyes found her ring on her finger.

Was Aster Flint playing with me?

The alcohol coursing through my body was begging me to play along, that itch to feel light and have fun was scratching at the back of my mind.

Goyle had been trying to get me to come out of my room, to escape the gloom and doom of Malfoy Manor. The last person I thought I would see here tonight was Aster. _But maybe I needed it?_

And then I watched her hands creep up and around Nott's neck and my patience snapped.

I left the room of pulsating music and retreated back to the kitchen. Leaning my back against the counter, I shoved my hands through my hair and groaned. I couldn't do this, I couldn't be here. My occlumency was slipping due to my intoxication, my thoughts were slipping through that barrier, overwhelming myself and making my body shake.

The door swinging open snatched my attention. I pulled my hands from my hair and tried to look nonchalant, unfazed, unbothered.

Aster walked in.

Her emerald eyes instantly found mine, a sharpness in them that startled me slightly. I gripped the counter behind me, my knuckles feeling sore and tight. I focused on the pain as she stalked her way towards me, her eyes not leaving mine. She tore her gaze from mine as she approached the sink full with drinks, she placed her empty glass to one side and instead picked a bottle of red currant rum. I watched intently as she bites her lip and turns around to face me.

I don't take my eyes off her, instead I take a moment to watch her features. Her brows lift up in amusement, a corner of her lip turn up and I felt my smirk return to my face.

Fuck.

Her eyes lit up, telling me she saw my slip.

Before I could even return my lips to a scowl, she was lifting herself up onto the counter beside me and making herself comfortable. I turned my head, unable to tear myself away from her. She had seemed to have caught me in a trance.

She played with the large bottle of rum in her hands before twisting off the cap and placing the bottle neck to her lips. My eyes focused on the way her lips wrapped around the bottle and then my eyesight drifted to the liquid swirling around the bottle before reaching her lips. I watched as her throat gulped as she drank.

"Merlin Flint, calm down"

She stopped drinking, grimacing quickly before setting the bottle down and leaning back on her hands.

"That's too sweet for my taste" she murmured, her tongue licking her lips.

"Figured. You're quite the opposite of sweet" I countered, keeping my eyes forward.

She scoffs before I hear her push down off the counter. Looking to my side I find her grinning, her eyes now less clear than before, the alcohol obviously making its way through her blood.

She stands tall, the confidence I saw back at school now emanating off her in waves. She flips her hair back off her shoulders and tilts her head. Scanning me from head to toe. I can't help but smirk back.

"You alright Flint?"

"Mmm" Her eyes have found their way to my opened collar.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She should be angry at me for leaving her, surely she knows about her father. Where did she think her father was? I was slipping and I was quickly falling into the trap I had set myself into the last few weeks.

"Happy Birthday" she says instead, walking towards me slowly.

"Flint. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I snap. My anger and guilt now spilling out of me. It was wrong. It was wrong of her to be looking at me like that. With adoration, lust, and something else I couldn't quite pinpoint.

Her eyes flick towards mine quickly, a hint of wariness flashes in her dark pupils.

I push off the counter and take a step towards her, hoping my height makes her feel small.

"You need to leave. You shouldn't be here." I warn, keeping my tone low and fierce.

She doesn't flinch, and a large part of me doesn't expect her to. This is Aster Flint for crying out loud.

"Flint. Leave. I don't want you here" I lie.

This makes her blink and step back. Her shoulders fold forward, as if I've finally found the right nerve to pinch.

"Are you really that naïve to think I want to be here Malfoy?"

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Did you go home?" I ask her, not knowing where the words came from, knowing that it was the wrong thing to say.

This makes her face drop.

"Why do you care now? You definitely didn't care where I went when you decided to let a whole bunch of Death Eaters storm the school and torture innocents"

I flinch, my hands instantly clench into tight fists. Instead of replying, I step closer to her, my frame now totally enveloping her. She tips her head up to look at me.

"You killed Dumbledore. Did you also hurt my father?" She spits. In the dim light of the kitchen, I see what looks like flames in her green eyes.

My mouth turns dry, the spice of the fire whiskey making my gums sting.

"No. I didn't hurt him. He's fine" I hiss, very aware of the secrets I was revealing.

"But you watched them hurt him didn't you? That's why you ran out as soon as you saw me? You're guilty."

She was shaking now, I could see faint goosebumps rising on her olive skin.

"I ran out because I didn't want to see you" I answer as I step closer towards her, forcing her to walk backwards and into the cabinets behind her.

Once I have her cornered, I grip the edges of the counter behind her, ultimately enclosing her in. She smells of sweet red currants and sandalwood and the comforting scent makes me angry.

She tips her head back, making her dark curls fall behind her. Her eyes, so round and green look at me shamelessly and unbidden from her true emotions. "

She gulps and I watch as her hands hover above my chest.

"Why are you really here Aster?" I whisper.

Before I can get an answer, the kitchen door swings open, letting in a loud stream of music.

"Well isn't this interesting" A shrill voice sings.

I twist my head, keeping Aster enclosed in my arms, to find Pansy Parkinson smirking at us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco's POV**

"Leave, Pansy" I ordered, cocking my head to give her my worst look, while keeping Aster trapped underneath my arms.

But Pansy knew me, she knew how to really piss me off.

"Why, Draco? So you can give Aster here more of your precious love bites?" She gave me a wide grin. She was enjoying this, and not in a malicious way either. She seemed rather entertained for someone who had just caught their ex in a compromising position with another girl, a half-blood at that.

I rolled my eyes at her love bite comment, remembering how she reacted the first time she saw Aster's hickeys proudly displayed on my neck.

"Jealousy looks unflattering on you Pansy" I commented instead.

"Definitely not jealous. You can have him Flint, I have my eye on someone else now" she shamelessly admitted, looking at Aster with a cocky grin.

I heard Aster scoff beneath me.

"Does darling Theodore know that his date is currently locking lips with someone else?"

This caused Aster to push her palms to my chest. I stepped back sharply and unlatched my hands from the counter behind her. I watch as she stands up tall, brushing her hair so it tumbles down the front of her chest.

"Firstly, I am not Theo's date, I'm his plus one. Secondly, Malfoy here was threatening me, hardly locking lips." She said eloquently, she was surprisingly unabashed by the whole situation.

"I was thoroughly convinced that you were the reason Draco here has been crying in his room since we left school" Pansy preened.

Aster's eye flicked to mine, her pupils small.

"I haven't been crying!" I shortly snapped, "And I've been shut up in my room because I've had a certain house guest I would rather avoid"

Pansy's eyes widened in shock. I suppose she was surprised at my transparency in front of Aster, but at this point I could hardly care.

Then I felt something or rather someone tickle into the corners of my brain. I shot my eyes towards Aster, to find her green eyes narrowed and focused.

Quickly, I shoved my occlumency shields up. I watched as Aster's eyes slipped to the ground.

"So this...", Pansy gestured between Aster and I, "isn't a thing? Or is it was but isn't anymore? Because it would be great if we could all go out on a double date" She rattled confidently.

"Double date?" I scoffed.

"Yeah you two and Blaise and I" she said simply, giving me a charming smile.

I knew Pansy was a confident witch, she was the type of girl to take things into her own hands but a double date? With Blaise? This whole situation was getting out of control. She knew Aster's father was currently behind held prisoner in my cellar, what was she trying to do?!

"I need to talk to Malfoy" Aster suddenly said. I looked over at her, pressed against the counter, only a meter away from me. Her eyes were wide but as soon as we locked eyes, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the french doors that led outside.

"Ok, well let me know! I need to plan where and when!" Pansy yelled as I was pulled outside.

As soon as we were a safe distance from the kitchen doors, I pulled Aster's hand off my hand.

"What the fuck Aster?"

"What?" She scowled.

"Well firstly, you tried to fucking pry into my head. What are you trying to do? And secondly, you can't just let Pansy assume were together!"

I watched as she paced in front of me.

"Why not?" she squeaked, brushing her hair from her eyes as a soft breeze drifted through the small courtyard.

"Why not what?" I asked, confused.

"Why not let her assume we're together? Why are we hiding?"

"You know why! And I figured we weren't doing this anymore, this thing we have is a lost cause" my mind instantly went towards her father.

"Hardly. You do realise I haven't seen my father since we left Hogwarts. I know he's wherever _he_ is and I know you know something"

I stared dumbly at her, not knowing where this was going.

"He's not after me is he?" she whispers.

"No"

"He has my dad because of his work on the vanishing cabinet right?"

I nodded.

"What if I met him? The Dark Lord? I could do something for him, something that will let my father go. If he thinks I'm on his side that means I can be with you too" her voice was tense and so unlike Aster that I found my eyes reverently searching hers.

"Do you really think I would ever let you near him? Who do you think I am? No." I yelled.

She stared at me numbly and then I felt it again, the prickling at the edges of my brain.

"Stop!"

She flinched this time.

"I can feel it when you do that! Do you realise how dangerous that is?" I yelled at her.

"It's not dangerous, it doesn't hurt you!" She yelled back, her face growing red and splotchy.

"No but if someone else is good at occlumency like me, they can feel you doing it!"

She stops pacing and stands idly in front of me, her fists clenching in rhythmic pulses.

"Is this why you're here today? To use me to get your dad back?"

"I'm not using you! I was hoping you would help me!" her voice cracks and my eyes shoot to hers. There's a slight wetness to them now and I can see her breaking slowly.

"I can't help you" I whisper.

I watch as she takes a deep breath before replying.

"Do you even realise what it's been like for me? My father not being home, not knowing if he's even alive? I need to know if he's ok, if he dies...that's it for my family..my mum won't survive that. I can't just sit by while my father gets tortured. I'm not that kind of person!" Her voice cracks at the end of her rant. Small droplets of tears edge her bottom eyelashes, I have to clench my fists to stop from reaching up and wiping them away.

"So you want to join the Death Eaters to save your dad? There's no guarantee that will work. He might just torture you instead of your father!"

Her jaw clenches but her eyes search mine as she thinks.

"I'll take my chances" is all she says.

My skin itches with frustration, I can feel the blood rushing through my body, my muscles spasming.

"Ok" is all I can manage to say.

She blinks once as if my words are still trying to process in her brain.

"Really?" She squeaks out.

"Under my rules"

She narrows her eyes at that.

"You'll be under my protection so I'll be with you every time you meet him. I want you to tell me everything he tells you. I want you to be honest with me." I gulp at the last rule, knowing that it was a huge step in terms of our relationship. This was serious and would push us to be more than what we were before.

"I want us to be a team. I know we're Slytherins and we have our own ambitions but I don't want you having your own agendas and running off getting yourself killed"

"That's a lot" she murmurs.

"This is a big fucking deal Ast, this is the darkest wizard of all time we're talking about. You're lucky you're good at occlumency and apparently quite a natural at legilimency as well" I give her a pointed look.

"Yeah- apparently I'm a rarity" she grins but her eyes stay gloomy.

"You sure fucking are" I try and smile back but it comes out more of a grimace.

This is fucked up.

"You have to meet my parents first" I nervously babble. My face immediately feels hot with embarrassment. This wasn't exactly how I expected Aster to meet my parents.

"Your parents?" Aster asked, baffled, the splotchiness from early were gone and replaced with a bright red glow now.

I brushed my hands through my hair, feeling overwhelmed and tense.

"Yeah, well we might as well let everyone know that we're together, that way I can have an excuse to keep right by your side all the time. I'm not letting you out of my sight"

It was a bold pronouncement but required. I had an odd niggling feeling at the back of my thoughts, one that kept telling me to keep her close and not just for her sake.

"Right, yes of course, um- I've never met a boyfriends parents before.." she was looking down at the ground now, her feet tapping annoyingly on the pavers. "What about me being a halfblood?" she suddenly looks up at me, her eyes wide with concern.

"Shit. Um well that's one thing they will have to come to terms with.." and then I started laughing. I couldn't help myself. The absurdity of this whole situation was finally hitting me.

To think that just under a year ago, I was punishing myself for even thinking about making a move of Aster. To be crushing on a half-blood girl was something that would mean renouncing my name. Now I was going to introduce her to my family in the middle of a war.

I had to think of something smart and quick.

"Sorry" I mumble between laughs, "It's just all so fucking crazy"

She smiles tight lipped but her eyes glisten.

I watch as Aster collects herself, brushing her eyes delicately to not disturb her makeup and smoothing her dress down.

"Did I forget to tell you that you look absolutely fucking delicious tonight?" I say, suddenly overwhelmed with how perfect she looks.

She laughs, breaking the serious tension that had seemed to coat the air around us during our conversation.

It's a natural flirty laugh and it instantly makes my limbs feel loose. I smile back at her.

"Hey you wanna have some fun?" Aster asks me, the notorious tease slathering her tone.

I cock an eyebrow in question.

"How best can we shock the entire Hogwarts cohort currently partying in there?" she smirks. Her emerald eyes dance with a flirtatious lust, a look I was extremely familiar with.

"Oh, you are perfect for me Flint" I reply. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco's POV**

I watch as Aster strolls towards the door that leads into the living room. The party seems to be in full swing, the music seems to be louder, the room now bursting at the seems with drunken party revelers. The sun had finally set, so someone had bewitched a string of bulb lights to flicker in different colours, casting a dull rainbow glow around the edges of the room. 

I had no idea what Aster had planned, it wasn't like her to be a show-off but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be subtle. I catch her gaze as she looks behind, she nods towards the sofa, her red lips mouthing 'wait'. 

I roll my eyes but smirk. _Always the bossy one._

I collect a clean glass from the coffee table and summon a bottle of fire whiskey with my wand. _Ah the benefits of turning 17._

Crabbe and Goyle were currently smoking blunts and chatting absolute bullshit beside me, the conversation drifted to Quidditch and before I knew it they were easily pulling me into their uneducated debate. 

"It was a Transylvanian Tackle and its perfectly legal!" 

"He literally punched him in the face! How the fuck is that legal?" Goyle argued back.

I scoffed. 

"It was a fake punch you moron, did you even watch the game?" 

Goyle narrowed his beady eyes at me before gulping down the rest of his drink. 

"Mate, Pansy looks right pissed. What did you do now?" Crabbe interrupts, his eyes staring worriedly across the room. 

I look up to find Pansy storming towards me, her fists clenched beside her, her dark eyes fierce and stormy. 

"What the-" 

"Draco Malfoy, how fucking dare you!" She screams. 

I stumble to my feet, feeling suddenly rather drunk and unsure. Even over the loud thumping music, people turn to watch Pansy scream at me. 

"What the fuck did I do?" I grunt back, unimpressed with her dramatic outburst. 

I look down at Crabbe for an answer but all I get is a shrug. I look back up and right before Pansy's fist hits my cheek, I see Aster grinning widely in one corner of the room. 

The hit is a lot stronger than I could ever give Pansy credit for. Not strong enough to break anything but definitely hard enough to split my lip. I instantly clutch my jaw in my hands and curse. 

Looking up, I'm quickly and slyly met with a grinning Pansy, a wink from her doesn't escape my notice. All I can do is frown. 

I slowly move my jaw, groaning at the ache already vibrating through my muscles in my cheek. Pulling my hands away I'm met with a dark red smudge of blood that seems to be dripping from my lip. Before I can lick the bloody mess away, someone replaces Pansy's spot. 

Aster stands in front of me. Her green eyes wide and oh-so-fucking lustful. Her presence stumps me so badly that I wobble slightly. I look behind her and find everyone staring at us and that's when it clicks. 

_She's no angel._

Almost as if we've both been hit with a slowing charm, she brings her small index finger to my lip and slowly drags it across the cut that was most probably swollen and bright red. Before I can even react, she moves closer and sinfully licks the dripping blood off the corner of my bottom lip. 

I hear someone cough behind me. 

"You ok, darling?" She says loud enough for people around us to hear. 

"I'm going to assume that was your doing?" I ask, giving her a smirk and grapping her by her hips. I pull her towards me, her head tilts up and she gives me a cheeky grin. 

"I would apologise but that was quite entertaining" she grins. I could almost feel all the curious looks, people were still watching the nice little act Aster had concocted. 

"I think my lips need more attention" I murmur, looking down at her lips. 

She smiles before rising to meet my lips. Her kiss is sweet but my body and lets be honest, my ego needs more. I sweep my tongue deeper into her mouth, battling in a heated tangle that goes straight to my head.

Aster pulls away first. 

"Better?" She grins. Her hands grip onto my T-shirt in between us, and I can tell the kiss has wakened something inside her. Her eyes seem more droopy now and her movements slower. 

I grin back and grab her hand on my chest before walking backwards and sitting back onto the sofa behind me. She stumbles into my lap, laughing lightly. 

And for the first time in my entire teenage life, I am completely buzzing about a girl being on my lap. 

She sits neatly on my knee, her arm wraps around the back of my neck and I feel her hand warmly play with my hair. 

"When the fuck did this happen?" Crabbe questions, his mouth still wide open. 

I wiggle my eyebrows at him before facing back to Aster, cupping her cheeks with my hands and pulling her in for another kiss. 

It was hard to stop now. 

She chuckles into my mouth but I feel her hand tighten in my hair. 

"Did you really have to get Pansy to hit me?" I groaned into her mouth, bringing my fingers up to the sore spot on my lips. 

"I don't know about you but that was quite an epic way to announce our relationship" she smiles again before softly kissing my swollen lip. 

"She punched me in the face!" I complained through a smile. 

"Sorry" she mumbles, kissing me on the cheek, "I need to go thank Pansy for her glorious acting skills" she grins, before picking herself up off my lap. She gives me a wink before she twirls around. 

I watch her in an almost dazed state as she strolls towards Pansy, who was now chatting animatedly with Nott, almost as if she was never cross in the first place. 

"Mate, your father won't like this" Crabbe mutters beside me. 

His eyes were bloodshot from the weed he was still holding. Snatching it from his chubby fingers, I take a long drag, suddenly desperate for the ache in my jaw to subside. 

The cannabis instantly relaxes the tense muscles in my jaw. Normally, I despised this feeling, the altered perception of time and movement was not something I enjoyed. 

"She's a Flint, she's fine" I muttered grumpily. 

I knew this would be some of my mates first reaction, so hearing this from Crabbe wasn't surprisingly in the slightest. 

"She's a half-blood" 

I take another long drag from the blunt, hoping the drug would dull the sudden race of my heart. 

"Snape's a fucking half-blood and he's _his_ right hand man" I snapped back. "She's more powerful than any of you fucking idiots, she can hold her own" I conclude, shoving the blunt back into his hands and storming off. 

I find Aster talking to Nott and Zabini, I spy Pansy schmoozing a few boys I didn't recognise further away.

I grab her waist from behind and pull her flush into my chest. Eyeing the boys opposite her, I give them a perfunctory nod. Zabini smirks into his drink but Nott's glare is nothing short of threatening. Aster, however, hugs my arms to her body and tilts her head towards me. 

"Bet you've been wanting to do that for a while" she teases. I roll my eyes and pinch her hip in response. 

"Merlin Nott, what's with the daggers you're shooting me? Surely you knew about Aster and I?" I jab. I knew that look. He was jealous. 

He scoffs in response and mumbles something incoherently into his drink. Aster elbows me in the stomach, causing me to grunt. I bite her shoulder greedily, reveling greedily in the public displays of affection I was now allowed to show. 

"You're going to be one of those couples aren't you?" Blaise grimaces. 

I grin knowingly. 

"He's just being like this to make a point" Aster replies. 

I can't help by frown at her words. I begrudgingly take my hands off her waist and stand to her side, sipping on my drink to avoid her gaze. 

My high was doing the complete opposite of relaxing me now, my heart suddenly felt thrice as big inside the confines of my rib cage, my lungs felt like they were being squeezed against the bones. 

Before the angst of her words seep into the already sharp race of my heart, I feel something soft grab my hand and squeeze. Looking up, I find Aster's eyes communicating just what I needed. 

Comfort. 


	7. Chapter 7

_She is both hellfire and holy water,_

_and the flavour you taste depends on how you treat her._

**Asters POV**

It didn't take long for the taunting to commence. I expected it and by this point it hardly rattled me. But for Draco, it was different. His jaw clenched, his fists balled tightly behind his back, I could tell it took a lot of mental effort to keep his words in check.

"I told you this would happen," Blaise grunted beside me.

It was Warrington that was currently interrogating Malfoy. He had been taunting him into an argument for the last five minutes. The usual slurs were making an appearance, "slut, "whore", "half-breed". Draco couldn't really say what he wanted without causing an outright duel in the middle of Goyle's parents' living room. It was actually quite impressive how much restraint he was currently exhibiting.

But I had spent my entire school years being bullied and Cassius Warrington was no stranger to me.

"Warrington please, what's with all the judgement and slurs? You didn't feel this way a few years ago..." I whispered the last part, widened my eyes and pouted slightly.

His handsome face tightened in anger and embarrassment, and with Draco's tightened squeeze on my arm I decided to reign it in a bit. The alcohol streaming through my body was obviously making me a little too confident.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked Warrington sweetly, giving him my most sympathetic look.

I felt Draco's hand pinch into my skin. I looked over at him and found his eyes narrowed and furious.

"Just give me five minutes, please" I begged him, hoping he would trust me.

"Fine but I'm not letting you out of my sight" he whispered.

**Draco's POV**

I watched as Aster pulled him to one side of the room, her small hand gripping loosely onto his forearm. Warrington looked absolutely baffled, his eyes wide. He seemed almost shy about being clutched by Aster.

That very look sent me back to our fifth year.

I had found Aster and Warrington talking in whispers in the library. Warrington was a good two years older than Aster at the time, he was so much taller than her that he seemed to engulf her small body as she sat by his side. He had the same look on his face as he did now, standing opposite her, Aster's hands failing around as she conversed with him. He was totally enamored by her.

My stomach twisted in the most unpleasant way.

Aster had always been one of those girls that was naturally beautiful, and not just in her looks, she seemed to carry an air of confidence around that made anyone stop and stare. Over the years, I had seen multiple boys ask her out. Most of the pure-blood Slytherin's had asked her out in the boisterous, overly-arrogant way that they like to do when they need to overcompensate. Montague was one that liked to grossly point out how fit she looked in her school blouse or if she bent down to grab something out of her bag, he would crudely announce to the whole class about her ass. The difference was, Montague never seriously asked her out. He wouldn't dare.

It looked like Cassius Warrington was different. It looked like he truly liked Aster.

An overwhelming sickness whirled in my stomach.

I watched as Aster animatedly talked to Warrington, her arm petting his bicep as she flirted with him. His pale face had gone a splotchy red, his eyes still wide.

I had to keep reminding myself that this was Aster manipulating the poor guy. For us, for her, for me. I always knew Aster had a way with people, they liked to hang on to her every word, they chased her like a seeker and his snitch. It was what made me fancy her in the first place, her confidence with people, it was almost unbelievable sometimes. I had seen her talk her way out of a major assignment before, just because she wanted to be by Harper's side when she was in the infirmary one year.

She was manipulative yes, but it was always for a reason bigger than just for her own benefit.

That very skill was something that I would have to hide from _him._

"I wouldn't look into that too much," Blaise mumbled beside me.

His voice knocked me out of my thoughts abruptly. I looked to my side and found Blaise nursing a topped up glass of whiskey. His eyes were watching Aster and Warrington still, wrinkles evident on his forehead as he worriedly looked on.

"I know, I trust her." I mumbled back.

He looked at me oddly, but I didn't give myself time to wonder what it meant. Instead I looked back at Aster and watched as she gave Warrington a hug and wandered back over towards us.

"He had a massive crush on her at school," Blaise added.

Aster's laugh interrupted my reply. She obviously had heard Blaise and her smile turned into a classic smirk.

"I have to use my feminine wiles sometimes, don't I?" She teased, sliding next to me and wrapping her arm around my waist. She pulled me closer to her and I instantly felt my body relax.

"If he liked you so much, why did he call you a slut and a whore?" I asked her, angrily.

She flinched at my words but her hand on my waist dipped underneath my shirt, her fingers trailed up and down my side softly.

"He was jealous, he apologised" She said simply, grabbing my glass from my hand and downing the last drop of whiskey I had left.

"He's not a bad person, he just gets easily caught up in everything" Aster muttered, handing back my empty glass.

"Doesn't mean he has to storm up to you and start cursing you out!" Blaise adds crossly.

"Blaise, we talked about this. It was going to happen" Aster chastised.

"You talked about this?" I asked.

She tilted her head up to look at me properly, a small smile appeared on her pretty lips.

"Yeah, we couldn't just announce our relationship to a room full of death eaters without some sort of thinking beforehand" she explained.

"So you planned this? What else do you have planned?" I asked, my muscles felt tense all of a sudden like my body was waiting to be hit by a strong hex.

Aster's face faltered.

"No, well yes. But you know why, my dad for one thing. I explained this to you, I'm not using you Draco. It just makes more sense for us to be out about our relationship right now. It does help things but I'm not using you. I want to be with you, I've always wanted to be with you like this" She says the last part quietly, her cheeks glowing a bright pink.

"Sometimes I have no idea who you are"

Aster stared at me, her eyes wide, her mouth wide open.

But I didn't mean it in the worst way, I meant it in the best way.

So I shoved my glass in Zabini's hand, grabbed her waist and pulled her to my lips. I kissed her so fervently, my whole body felt hot and heavy. She sunk her body into mine, and kissed me back deeply. Her little whimpers stirring me up so tight, I had to grip onto her waist harder before I sunk into the ground and collapsed.

A loud hackled cough woke me up from her spell.

Zabini grunted something, but all I could hear was Aster's groan as I pulled away from her. Her eyes were so vibrantly green and dazed, I quickly decided this was my favourite look from her. Pent up, and completely bewildered.

"Sometimes I think you're the only one who knows who I really am" Aster replied, touching her lips daintily with her fingers.

I couldn't help but grin.

She laughed at my smile and pulled me back to her body, giving me a chaste kiss before pulling me to one side so she could look at Zabini.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was completely magnetic.

"For fuck sake" I heard Blaise mutter, humour tinting his tone.

I watched as Aster's cheeks grew to a magnificent red blush. She rolled her eyes at Blaise before he looked at his watch and sighed.

"We should get back" Blaise muttered.

Aster frowned and I felt her hand clasp mine.

"Are you going to your house?" I asked her, the sharp reminder that her father was probably currently living in squalor in my cellar.

"Uh no, I haven't been there since..." her eyes drew downwards, and her grip on my hand loosened.

I grabbed it back harder.

"What about your mum?" I asked her.

"Uh she's away" she said mutely.

I furrowed my brows at her, confused and concerned.

"So where have you been staying?"

"She's been at mine" Blaise interrupted, his eyes narrowed in on Aster and the look made me feel uneasy.

"Ok...can I send you letters?"

"Uh no not to Blaise's" she quickly replied. An odd look crossed her face and I looked between the both of them, searching their eyes for the answer.

"There you are!" Nott interrupted, bounding over and grinning widely.

"Are you drunk?" Aster laughed.

Nott wrapped his arm around Aster's shoulder and chuckled. He noticed her holding my hand and within the next second he had pulled her so sharply towards his chest, she let go and toppled into him. I frowned and went to grab her back before Blaise pulled me back, "don't" he grunted, rolling his eyes at Theo.

I crossed my arms, displeased and was about to tell Blaise and Theo to fuck off when Aster pulled out of Theo's arms and made her way back to my side, she gave me a sweet smile and I felt my anger dissipate.

"We should probably get him back home, I'll side-apparate with him." Blaise announced, grabbing Theo's arm and shoving him towards the front door.

I turned towards Aster and looked down. She stepped closer and placed her hands gently on my chest.

"So how do I know when I get to see you next?" I ask her quietly, ignoring the loud noises from the party around us.

"Send a letter to my house, I think I'll go back soon anyway." She mumbled, her tone wistful with a hint of sorrow.

"I'll figure out a way to get your dad home Ast," I mumbled, tipping her chin up with my thumb.

She nodded but her eyebrow twitched as she did.

"I think we should meet up soon, we need to figure out how we're going to do this" she said quietly. Her eyes were now a dark green, her pupils small amongst the emerald.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled at my hopeful tone and I quickly tried to turn my smile into a stern line.

"Already miss me Malfoy?" She teased, scrunching her hands into my shirt.

I couldn't help but let my smile grow.

Instead of answering her, I bent down and pressed my lips against hers warmly, reveling in the way her body fit against mine.

"I think it's going to take some getting used to, being kissed so easily by you" Aster mumbled, her eyes dazed once again. She looked around her, smirking at a group of fifth years that were now gaping at us.

"I like it" I mumbled before catching her lips with mine again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aster's POV**

The room was dim, the only light coming from the opened blinds I had just flicked open in the kitchen. The full moon was making the room eerie, as if we had abandoned the house for years and not just a few months.

"What room should I take?"

I flicked my eyes over to Blaise, he was standing idly at the kitchen table, his eyes sullen and tired.

"Just take the spare room. Before you do that, can you come make sure the protection enchantments are still up" I replied, giving him a small smile for reassurance. I wasn't 17 yet, and the fact that Blaise could use magic and I couldn't was starting to grind my gears.

It took a lot of convincing to get Blaise to agree to coming here. After giving Theo and him a complete run down on the protection enchantments wrapped around the house, they finally asked the Order if it was ok for me to move back home. Blaise had insisted in joining me, leaving Theo at Grimmauld place to keep up to date with the order.

Leaving Theo alone at that harrowing town house wasn't ideal but when I asked him to join us here, he shook his head and left the room. Ever since Draco's birthday party, a little light had left his eyes and his conversations were usually short and snippy. Blaise said he was coming to terms with the fact that I was officially with Draco.

As we silently strolled through the empty house, Blaise's wand waving and waxing over the enchantments covering my dad's study and the perimeter of the house, I couldn't help but think about how calm I was about being away from my family. My mother was, from what I understood, to be safe. Her fragile heart was being kept calm by Blaise's mother somewhere in Europe. I had no idea how Blaise's mother was actually keeping my mum alive, the separation from my father was probably making her have nightly fits. My father was stronger than my mother, being a Flint, but that ache and sharp pain I felt in my heart was being covered by my occlumency. I wasn't keen on opening that door any time soon. For now, I had to focus on keeping myself alive so I could get him out of there.

After pointing out the perimeter of the garden, I watched as Blaise paced the edges with his wand. He was a fine wizard, calm and steady, ambitious but not too cunning. It was that moment, in which I truly felt the enormity of pride in which I felt for him.

He was a completely different boy to the one I grew up with. I suppose he wasn't even a boy anymore, a man. The fact he joined the Order, helped protect my mum and saved me from possibly making a fool out of myself and getting myself blown up the night that Dumbledore died. It was inexplicable how overwhelmed I felt towards him. He was more of a family member than my own parents were.

He twirled his wand between his long fingers as he strolled towards me, his face a bit more relaxed now.

"All good?"

"Feel much better now that those wards are definitely working" he replied, giving me a small smile.

I grabbed his arm and looped it round mine to steer him back inside.

"Thank you for everything" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the carpeted floor in the living room.

"You really don't need to thank me for anything. I would do anything for you and I know you would do the same for me. We've got to be there for each other, especially in times like these."

I felt his large hand cradle my own, the warmth settling the discomfort I had been feeling.

"We're going back to Hogwarts right?" I asked, finally bringing my eyes up to his.

"Yeah, the order wants me there just in case. It will be different thought. Dumbledore being.... Well I don't know whose going to take his place but I have a feeling it won't be the same Hogwarts were used to" His dark eyes dropped and the relaxed expression he wore before had vanished.

"I know were half-bloods but were Slytherin's too. Do you think that would make a difference? I mean, I have Draco too. He won't let anything happen if he can help it" I almost whispered, the surety in my words disappeared faster than I could say them.

"Yeah, let's hope so" Blaise mumbled back. He had let go of my hand and dropped himself down on the couch in the living room, his long legs splayed in front of him, his back hunched and his hands tight in fists.

Watching him, stressed, anguished, that was when I realised nothing would be the same again. We weren't children any more.

\---

"Aster, you got mail!"

I rushed down the stairs, taking two steps at a time before coming to a halt in front of Blaise. His smile greeted me as I pushed my messy hair from my face.

"I'm assuming you've been waiting for this letter?" Blaise smirked.

I snatched the letter from his hands and pushed his shoulder in jest.

_Ast,_

_I'm assuming you're home now. Would it be ok for me to come see you this afternoon? We need to talk._

_Draco_

I screwed my nose up at the letter, an uneasy tremor had started at the base of my spine.

"What's up?" Blaise pressed.

"It's Draco, says he needs to talk to me. He's coming over later...." I stared at the familiar swoop of handwriting, "that doesn't sound good right? That he needs to talk. That's what people want to say when they want to chuck you right?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes and me and reads the letter over my shoulder.

"C'mon Aster, seriously? He literally started the letter with 'Ast'. You won't even let me call you that! I'm pretty sure he's still utterly and insanely in love with you" Blaise's voice dripped with humour. His chuckle rounding out his joke.

I narrowed my eyes at him and snatched the letter from his gaze.

"You still call me Ast though" I grumbled back.

I listened to his laugh as he disappeared into the kitchen, the letter still in my hand.

After shaking my head free from the unwelcome thoughts, I followed Blaise into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you acting like a normal love-struck teenager though. Never thought that day would come" Blaise grinned, as he scooped a teaspoon of sugar into his cup.

Narrowing my eyes once again, I sit down at the dining table and watch as Blaise continues to make us tea.

"I'm not a love struck teenager" I grumbled back.

"You so are" Blaise grinned mischievously, "you've never acted like this about anyone else".

I stuck my tongue out at him in reply causing him to laugh lightly. As he brings the tea over to where I sit, I try to comb my hair with my fingers.

"I might go see Theo this afternoon"

"You don't have to leave the house just because Draco's coming over" I comment, bringing the hot tea to cup my hands.

"I'm not. There's a meeting I need to go to." Blaise's eyes watch the swirling tea in his cup.

"Why can't I go to these meetings? I know about the Order now so I might as well be in it" I offer, watching curiously for Blaise's reaction.

Instead he looks up from his cup with a blank expression.

"Ast..." I narrow my eyes at his use of my nickname, he gives me a quick wink before pulling his face back into a neutral expression, "You're exclusively with Draco now. They don't trust him."

"But they can trust me!" I whine, immediately wincing at my childish response.

"I trust you but they don't know you. You already have to keep the Order a secret from him, you don't want to keep more things from him as well do you?"  
  


I hadn't thought about that. My mind had been too busy coming up with ideas on how to get my father out, I hadn't given the Order much thought.

"Fuck, I've been so stupid" is what I say instead.

Blaise's eyes shoot to mine in surprise.

"I'm literally dating a Death Eater and here I am thinking I can be good. That I can be on the right side of this war. For crying out loud - my father helped them kill Dumbledore, I helped them!! My boyfriend helped them!" My words came out fast and loud, my thoughts catching up with my feelings haphazardly.

"Aster, calm down." Blaise had reached his hand over to mine, gripping it to keep my arms from flailing around.

"I can't. I have no idea what I'm doing! I don't want to be helping _you-know-who_ , Blaise! But I can't just let Draco get lost in it all. I can't just stand by and watch him get dragged down."

"You've got to remember that you've done all of this to help the people you love. You didn't want to fix that cabinet but you did to keep your father safe and Malfoy. It's not your fault that _he_ still punished your father. We can get him back and we will. But stop beating yourself up. You can't help who you fall in love with. I would have done the same thing for...I mean if I knew you know?" His voice had dropped and his eyes were now flooded with sympathy.

"Harper.." I whisper, filling in the blanks for him.

He nodded.

"She never deserved you" I whispered back, "I always knew that. She's always been too caught up in what others think about her. You deserve someone that loves you for you, that only wants you. She always wanted too much"

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's chosen them. The fact that were even having this conversation, shows that you're a good person! Not everything is black and white. We can't just be one or the other. Good or bad. It doesn't work that way. Just focus on making sure your dads ok, I'll work with the order and see if they can help you. If they do help, you can't be too involved though. We can't risk them finding out that you know about us, we're lucky you're an Occlumens."

My thoughts were tumbling into one another, and a headache was steadily pushing against my temples.

"I need to work on that by the way, my occlumency and legilimency. I still don't trust my magic enough to keep myself protected from _you-know-who_ "

"Theo probably isn't going to want to help right now..." Blaise mumbled, his eyes looking down.

"We went on one non-date! Why is he so heartbroken about this?" I complain loudly, my frustration now boiling over.

"Aster c'mon. He likes you a lot and he just found out that the most beautiful girl in the year who was known for not having boyfriends has gone and grabbed herself a Death Eater boyfriend. He started to really like you over the last few months and I think he was holding onto hope that you would give him a chance"

I buried my head in my hands and groaned.

"I can't help who I fall for..." I feel my cheeks grow hot but I continue, " I like Theo, I do and maybe if I never started something with Draco we could have been something, and probably something quite good but its Draco, its different with him, it feels different to anything I've felt before" I admit sheepishly.

Blaise looked up and smiled.

"You do fit well together, seeing you lately, it makes sense why it works" he admits.

My stomach swirls and jumps.

"I know, calling him my boyfriend is a huge step and especially going public in a time like this, but it kind of helps, you know? Like I feel better now I don't have to hide him. I feel like I can protect him better in this way."

"I don't know why you feel the need to protect him, he's a pretty powerful wizard Ast....and don't tell him I said that!" he grins at my open mouth, the words just about to spill from my lips.

I grin back.

"I'm telling him you said that"

He rolls his eyes humorously at me.

"I mean, you need to be careful. His family are really powerful and in more ways than one. His father especially. He won't like the fact that his only son now has a half-blood girlfriend. One, that's father is currently being punished by you-know-who. You really really need to be careful about what you say and do"

"I know" I mumble.

"Maybe that's what Malfoy wants to talk to you about"

"Maybe" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Aster's POV**

I had sent Draco a letter back with his owl an hour ago, giving him clear instructions on where to apparate to.

I was nervous, trying on countless outfits, trapezing into the spare room that Blaise now occupied and asking him multiple questions about how my outfit looked.

Blaise was close to snapping, I could tell. At first he started to respond with sarcastic jokes but after the fourth outfit, the jokes quickly turned into bothered quips and whines. It was in that moment in which I missed having a girl friend.

"Just wear the black dress" Blaise whined again, burying his head into his pillow in annoyance.

"It's not too boring?"

It was a simple cotton slip dress, paired with a muted brown t-shirt underneath. It was very muggle and very casual and I was worried that it was too simple for Draco's taste.

As I twirled around and scrutinized my reflection in the mirror placed in Blaise's room, I deemed the outfit doable and made my way to the bathroom for last minute touch ups.

"Wear your hair down!" Blaise yelled after me, his voice cheerful.

Chuckling, I couldn't help but blush.

\------

"Can you stop pacing and just go meet him outside? He will be here soon"

I shook my hands in an effort to rid the tension and patted down my leg to make sure my wand was secured tightly to my garter. I couldn't use it but I wasn't going to leave the protection of the enchantments around my house without it.

As I watched Blaise retreat to his bedroom, I took a deep breath in and went to meet Draco.

The meeting point was just a few meters from the perimeter of the wards. Draco would apparate to a café he had been to previously in town and he would walk up to meet me.

My legs didn't seem to want to stay still, so my feet impatiently tapped on the cement path waiting for my Death Eater boyfriend to round the corner.

My mind was a scrambled mess as I waited., patience wasn't my strong point and my mind liked to wander.

As I stared at the grimy pavement beneath my feet, the main thought that seemed to pulsate in the back of my brain was 'What did Draco want to talk about?'. It was a dangerous question, but one that seemed to haunt me.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because next thing I knew I heard a familiar cough.

I whipped my head up, startled and jumped backwards as Draco stood primly in front of me.

"Merlin Flint, you do realise there's a war happening? You should be a little more aware of your surroundings" he grinned cockily.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled all the same. He was wearing a black sweater and black pants. His hair was ruffled from the sea breeze and his eyes crinkled as he chuckled.

All I could do was launch myself at him, pull his face towards me and kiss the hell out of him.

The kiss was deep and frenzied, and everything I had missed.

His groan vibrated through my mouth and the sound woke me up to where we were. I pulled away slowly, still leaving my hands clasped around his neck and laughed.

"Sorry, missed you"

He grinned in a way that made my heart erratically skip a beat.

"Mmm" he murmured before leaving a soft kiss on my lips again. "Lets go inside so we don't frighten your neighbours"

Pulling out of his warm grasp, I grabbed his cold hand and pulled him towards the barrier of the wards.

I walked him from the steps for the spell to let us in and in obvious Malfoy manner, he easily followed the instructions and confidently allowed us entry.

He held my hand as we walked down my driveway and into the house. I was aware my house was no Malfoy Manor, albeit it wasn't even a quarter of the size of Draco's house but I loved it and was hopeful he would too. I was particularly excited to show him my fathers study but for now, that would wait.

As soon as the heavy front door slammed shut, I had him pressed against the door, my lips on his, my hands fervently roving over the body I had grown lovingly familiar with.

"Mmm Flint, damn hold up" Malfoy murmured against my lips. I didn't hold up and neither did he. Instead he shifted underneath me, grabbing my waist, pushing me forward and lifting me up so I could curl my legs around his hips. Almost within seconds, he had me perched on the edge of the entry hall table, the perfect height for me to comfortably dive my tongue into his mouth without him bending. My hands pulled at his jumper and slipped up to feel his warm skin. The noises emanating from his mouth between his kisses, made my skin shiver and my blood heat. My body was begging to be closer, my hips pushing forward into his pelvis, searching for his hardness. Both hissing at the contact, I grabbed his biceps, pivoting myself closer and finally, finally feeling that roughness of his jeans against my clit. Thank Merlin I was wearing a dress.

My mouth was unfortunately interrupted by a humorous cough.

Draco moaned against my mouth in complaint, as I frantically pulled back. My eyes searching behind his broad shoulders for the interruption.

Blaise.

His dark eyes twinkling, he stood arms-crossed, leant against the balustrade of the staircase.

Draco still hadn't turned around or let me go, so I peeled my body away and jumped off the entry hall table. I combed my fingers through my hair awkwardly, giving Draco a small bashful smile as he shifted his stance and brushed his hand against his trousers to fix himself before turning.

"Couldn't wait just 5 minutes could you?" Blaise teased from behind Draco.

Stepping to one side, I stared at Blaise with a fierce glare.

"Alright, alright. I was just leaving. You guys were uh...blocking my way" he smirked, thoroughly enjoying my embarrassment.

"Ok, see you later then" I muttered, trying to gather myself and not show how embarrassed I truly was.

Blaise had seen me with guys before, but Draco had always unleashed a wilder side of me that I truly did not want my best friend to witness.

"Right, nice to see you Zabini" Draco said formally, tipping his head with a tight lipped smile.

Zabini smirked again but took his leave, exiting the house through the very front door that I had just pushed Draco against minutes before.

As soon as the heavy door shut closed, Draco's hands were back on me. His fingers knotting into my hair at the base of my skull and pulling me in for a kiss. This time the kiss was gentle and made my toes curl in a totally different way from before.

"Hey" he murmured against my lips.

"Hey" all I could do was smile adoringly, sickening myself in the process.

I was done for.

"Missed you too"

I smiled at his admission and pulled him towards the back of the house and to the kitchen.

"Want some tea?"

He nodded as he took in the small room. It was simple and cozy, a cottage-lovers dream. A wide wooden bench top centered the room, the main focus and my mothers love. It was usually cluttered with tea cups and baked goods. But as neither Blaise or I were cooks, the kitchen had become more of a place to heat up oatmeal and toast bread.

As I flicked on the kettle and busied my hands with mugs, tea bags and sugar, I watched as Draco took in the room. His eyes wandered to the window that faced to the back yard, a playhouse was still buried in the bushes at the back, you could see the faded red roof from where he stood.

"What do you think? Not as grand as your kitchen I'm sure but this is my mums favourite room"

His grey eyes found mine and a flash of something unfamiliar flicked by.

"I love it" he almost whispered, his eyes drifting to my hands and intimately watching as I poured the hot water into the mugs.

I placed the hot mugs on the kitchen table, motioning for him to sit. Before I could sit down in the chair opposite him, he pulled me down and across his lap.

I clutched his shoulder, laughing and shifted myself so I could sit more comfortably. His fingers traced gentle lines up my jaw, pushing my hair away from my face and behind my ear. His eyes watched his fingers, I could see his thoughts behind his cool eyes. He looked troubled.

"What's up? You said you needed to talk" The words felt like sharp pricks coming out of my mouth, with my brain yelling at me to not remind him.

Finally he looked at me, a chilling shiver rippled through my body.

"My father wants to meet you"

His tone was flat and unimpressed.

"Ok? We knew that's what would happen"

His gaze fell to my thighs, his large palm flatten against the curve of my leg. Skin upon skin, nerves tingling and freezing at the same time.

"He wants to meet you and if, in his words, thinks 'you're worth it' you will have the meet _him_ "

His hand lifted off my thigh, hovering hauntingly above the skin as if he couldn't bare to touch me while he thought of him.

"Oh"

"You need to make sure your occlumency is mastered"

I nodded, trying to filter the emerging intrusive thoughts into the well that I had gladly formed for them.

My occlumency was coming along, although the thought of keeping my shields up in such an dire situation makes my confidence vanish.

"I'm getting there I think. I haven't been able to practice with someone for about a week now...uh Theo is not currently talking to me" I let my eyes drift towards the kitchen, unable to look at Draco.

"Why?"

"You know why"

I knew he was smiling, I knew those grey silver eyes of his were twinkling with satisfaction.

So when I turned and found those gorgeous eyes of his doing exactly that, I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't. I'm not something to be won" I tried to sound serious, but the charming, and sexy smirk that he had basically trademarked, made the corners of my lips turn automatically.

"Humour me please" he grinned, his eyes turning to my lips as I bit down softly.

"So you couldn't tell me this in a letter?" I teased, letting my fingers brush against his shoulder.

"Well no, couldn't risk someone seeing it but also I missed you" He places a soft and gentle kiss to my lips.

"Are we becoming sappy?"

"Mhmm" he says before pressing another kiss to my closed lips.

"Is this what couples do?"

"Mhmm" another kiss on my lips.

"I like having a boyfriend"

He kissed again, this time deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue and brushing it against my teeth.

I smiled into the kiss, letting him take control, relishing in his taste, his smell, his touch.

Before I could really let myself sink into his body and succumb to his seduction, he pulled away.

"You know what couples also do?" he smirked again, his eyes lustful.

"I have a feeling" I whispered, before latching my lips onto his and pulling his body tightly to mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter, I know what Draco had to say sounded really important and it was, just not as bad as you all thought haha 
> 
> Expect a lot of tension, angst with a huge handful of smut in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's POV

She was completely and utterly intoxicating and here she was sitting snugly in my lap. Her kisses were ardent as well as sweet. She tasted like milky tea and smelt like home. For the first time in weeks, I felt comfortable. No longer, feeling unsettled, distracted and disturbed. No, here I was, the girl of my dreams in my arms, in a normal house with normal familial things around us.

She had wrapped her legs around me, straddling my torso and pushing her warm body into mine. The groan that left my lips was instinctual, essential, loving.

"Fuck, I missed you" I breathed heavily.

The chuckle that I felt on top of my lips made my heart thump aggressively in my chest.

"I missed you" her sweet voice echoed.

Kiss.

" I missed us"

Kiss.

"I missed this"

She groaned and rolled her hips.

"Fuck" was all I could say in response.

I pulled away for a second, desperate to see her face, to see those emerald eyes. Her dark hair was styled in pretty waves, framing her face in an angelic manner. She was no angel though. She proved this, but smirking at me mischievously and rolling her hips harder against mine in protest.

"Kiss me "she pleaded.

"Patience, darling"

She pouted, but her hands pleaded by stroking my forearms. I twitched unceremoniously as her fingers brushed against the mark on my arm.

She quickly moved her hands to my biceps, her fingers tracing the knitted groves in my sweater.

My hands in turn were gripped possessively on her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want to look at you" I admitted, no longer feeling that tense embarrassment from being so open.

Her blush immediately coated her round cheeks.

"Are you being soft, Draco?" she teased.

"Definitely not. Rather the opposite right now" I raised an eyebrow cockily, pulling her hips towards mine, letting her feel the hardness in my trousers.

Aster tilted her head.

"Can I kiss you now?" Her voice was low and sultry.

Another groan emitted from the back of my throat. She was so bloody sexy it was hard to not just throw her on the table and fuck her to oblivion.

I was a gentleman though.

"You may" I smirked, gliding my hands up her back as she leant in.

She started with a soft kiss, before molding her lips to mine in the familiar, enticing way she does. Her hands looped around my neck before burying them into my hair. She pulled tightly, grinding her hips in a sultry rhythm, her body and hands begging for more. Sucking on my tongue, my hands immediately responded by running under her dress. My fingers found another layer, stubbornly I groaned into her mouth.

Her chuckle interrupted our kissing, her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"I have a t-shirt underneath too," she explained.

"Girls" I groaned, before shoving my hands beneath the top and finding her breasts bare.

My face obviously showed how shocked I was, because Aster laughed.

"Fuck, I love...girls" It nearly just rolled off my tongue. Quickly, I pulled her towards me, trying to ignore the awestruck expression now on Aster's face.

The kissing and grinding soon grew frantic, my hands cupping her breasts and my fingers tweaking her nipples. Soon I had her withering in my lap, her panting filling the room with noises no family or friend should be privy to.

Unfortunately, Blaise had the tact to suavely enter the room at that exact point.

"Fucking hell!" his deep voice echoed amongst our moans.

Aster immediately pulled away, another blush flooded her face as she found Blaise standing astonished in the doorframe leading into the hallway.

"Into voyeurism Zabini?" I poked, thoroughly annoyed at his second interruption of the day.

"Fuck off, do you guys ever stop? I thought you came round to talk to Aster, not swallow her fucking tongue"

Aster quickly swung her legs off my lap, brushing down her dress and smoothing out her hair in an awkward rush.

"Sorry Blaise, you're back really early. Thought we would have more time" she smiled tight lipped and apologetic.

Blaise pulled down the sleeves of his sweater, his body tense from the obvious uncomfortable situation he had just walked himself into.

"Theo wasn't in the mood for company. He shoved me out the door" Blaise grumpily replied. He stomped over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a large square bottle of what looked like alcohol.

"Bit early in the day?" I pressed, nodding to the bottle he was currently pouring into a tumbler.

"Fuck off Malfoy" he spat, before swinging back the glass and smacking his lips.

"Are you ok?" Aster's voice interrupted, her tone sweet with sympathy.

"Theo accused me of not looking after you properly, said I shouldn't just leave you in the house. I quickly reminded him that you were with Malfoy, and what do you know? That made things worse"

Aster looked tense, her eyebrows furrowed, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. The last mannerism did nothing for the erection I was trying to suppress.

"Why is he so protective of me? It's not like we were even dating" Aster cried out softly.

"Right..." Blaise suddenly looked more uncomfortable than he did before, "the last person he um cared for got swept up in dark arts, it didn't end well". He was staring into his tumbler, avoiding Aster's gaze.

"What do you mean? Was this when he went to France?"

"The Death Eaters have people everywhere, Aster, they got their claws into her and Theo tried to stop it. He thought he meant more to her than them. He was wrong" Blaise tipped more liquid into his tumbler. Before he could grab the glass, Aster snatched it off the counter and knocked it back herself. Her gulp echoed around the silent room.

"Why didn't you tell me this? I practically led him on!" Aster squeaked, her eyes looked wet and the sight made me leap out of my chair and to her side.

"Ast, he knew you had a boyfriend. He's obviously still upset about what happened with this girl. Don't blame yourself" I murmured, pulling her body into me. I rested my chin on the top of her head and felt her body relax into mine.

Looking up, I found Blaise staring at me intently. Cocking my eyebrow in question, he flicked his eyes to the floor.

"He's right Aster. It's not your fault he's heartbroken. He knows we care for him, I think he's just more concerned that you're going down the same road" Blaise's eyes fiercely locked onto mine, his jaw tense.

My own body tensed in reaction. The blood in my veins, hot and rushing to my brain. As if feeling my anger, Aster looked up from my arms and quickly grasped my forearms.

"Don't" she snapped.

My heart thumped wildly before I realised she wasn't talking to me.

"Blaise, you cannot blame this on Draco. I choose to be with him and I trust him. If you trusted me, you would know I would never actually join them"

"Aster, don't you remember? You once were on your way out of that door, ready to beg for a dark mark!" Blaise raised his voice, his fists clenched by his side.

I snapped my head to Aster.

"What the fuck is he talking about?"

Aster's eyes worriedly sought mine.

"It was when I found out you had gotten the dark mark and my dad needed me. I was just going to join you to protect you both, I was never going to actually join the cause" she rushed her sentences and gripped my arms forcefully.

I pulled away, trying to ignore the flash of hurt that appeared in her eyes as I did so.

"Are you kidding me? This was before we were even a thing"

"We were seeing each other, just not officially and it wasn't just about you! My father needed me. I probably should have done it anyway - look where he is now!" She was crying now, her tears collecting in large droplets on her cheeks.

"If you did take the Dark Mark, you would be in that fucking cellar with your father right now Ast"

"Does it fucking matter now? I'm assuming your father knows about you two now?" Blaise interrupted, his voice still teething with anger and contempt.

I nodded.

"Well it's done isn't it? Aster's on your side. She's a Death Eater-adjacent." He spat.

"Fuck off Zabini, I didn't want her with me. This is the very reason I pushed her away from me in the first place"

I refused to look at Aster as this revelation.

"Can you guys not talk about me like I'm not here?" She interrupted. Her eyes were sparkling with rage now, tears still streaming down her face.

"So what? This was bound to happen! My father works for him for Merlin's sake! I'm a Flint, a Slytherin. I was going to be wrapped up in this sick mess eventually. He gets his hooks into anyone that proves beneficial to him. My father was known for his intelligence, he probably already has my fucking transcripts. I don't know if you guys have realised, but I'm a fucking catch!" She manically laughed at this, her eyes wild.

"Ast" I murmured, desperate for her to calm down.

"Don't Ast me! I can look after myself! I don't need two arrogant, overbearing teenage boys to look after my every need".

"No Aster, I wasn't saying that. I was just angry that you would put yourself immediately in danger" I tried to feebly explain.

Her chests slowly stopped heaving but her tears were still dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"That's the thing though, we live in a dangerous world now. I'm going to have to put myself in danger."

"You don't have to. I can leave. You won't have to see me again, I won't go back to school." I quickly reasoned.

"Fuck you!" She shouted directly at me.

I stepped back, my heart pounding.

"I won't let you break up with me just because you don't want me in danger! You think that just because you disappear out of my life, he won't come after me? He will still want me, Draco. He has my father. I can't run away like my mum. I might as well use my skills to go against him!"

"What are you saying?"

"Don't Aster" Blaise warned.

"Blaise, he's mastered Occlumency. He can know" She looked at Blaise pleadingly.

"For fuck sake" Blaise murmured.

"I can use my legilimency for good Draco. I can stand by your side, pretend to be a supporter of his while using my skill to help the Order"

The breath was suddenly knocked out of me. I had always had a feeling that the Order had sneaked its way into Slytherin. They knew things only our common room would be privy to. I looked at Blaise confirming my suspicion, his eyes were focused on Aster, concerned but focused, true.

"You're with the Order?" I managed to whisper.

She shook her head, and I felt the blood return to my head.

"No, not really. I mean they helped me escape that night at school. They know I'm not a Death Eater and don't plan to be. They won't let me in on their meetings though...because of you"

She had stopped crying now, but the tears were still rolling down her flushed skin.

"You shouldn't have told me this" was all I could mutter back.

I started to pace, my thoughts racing and speeding through my brain.

"Draco, I can help them. We can help them"

This made me snap. I stopped abruptly, standing in front of the two of them.

"I'm a fucking Death Eater, Aster. Look!" I pushed up the sleeve of my jumper to show the dark ink permanently embedded into my skin.

She refused to look at the ink and instead her hands found my inked arm and clasped around it softly. She pulled my arm towards her, propelling my body into hers.

"You don't care for that though, I know that. You had no choice. But now you do have one. You can help us." She said softly.

Her eyes were drawing me into her warmth, the dark green piercing into mine.

"I can't" I whispered, " I can't be..." I searched for the words, " a double-agent?" Even the words sounded comical.

"Aster" Blaise warned, waking us from our fervent bubble.

She looked at her friend, her eyes brimming with sadness.

"Blaise, we can ask them to help us. I can vouch for Draco, we both can! You trust him don't you?"

Blaise stumbled but nodded.

"I wouldn't have left you here with him if I didn't trust him" his face fell blank though.

"What if I don't want to be a double agent?"

The question shattered whatever Aster was holding together. She looked so fucking young and broken, I immediately regretted saying it.

"What?" she squeaked.

"This is my family I'll be stabbing in the back. My mum. My name. I don't care if I get killed but if I'm found out they will kill everyone I love. Including you" I looked down at her, very aware of the proclamation I just whispered.

Her mouth hung open, shock, disappointment, anger rippled through her eyes.

Blaise coughed, ever the interrupter of intimate moments.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to say, if you do do this, if the Order even lets you, they will try their best to keep your family safe. That's what we do. We don't kill people just because we can, we're not like them. Also, don't you want the world to be better? Safer? That's what you could do if you help us. You could be the reason we get out of all of this alive"

Blaise was looking at Aster as he said the last part. I turned and found Aster still staring at me in shock.

My thoughts were suddenly still. Blank. It was too much.

"How- How would it even work?" I managed to ask.

"Yeah- there's lots to consider here. But I can meet with Dumbledore right now, if it's what you want...see if it's even possible?"

I was still looking at Aster. Her tiny fists were balled up in the bottom of her dress, her face was blotchy and spotted with mascara tainted tears.

I stepped tentatively towards her, waiting for a response. She flashed her eyes to my movement but didn't move. I raised my hand slowly, desperate for her touch. Cupping her cheek, I moved my face closer.

"Is this what you want?" I whispered to just her.

She blinked once. Her eyes immediately focused on mine.

"I want us all to be alive in ten years time" she answered.

I nodded, before turning my head to Blaise, my hands still cradling her face.

"I need details, I need assurances." I said to Blaise.

Blaise nodded, looking back at Aster before deeming her okay, he walked towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Draco"

I looked over to Blaise.

"Don't do this just for her. Do it for you." His face was sullen, but serious.

"I'm doing it for everyone that deserves to live"


End file.
